


A Fool's Errand

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasy AU, M/M, Queen (King)/Jester relationship, kind of a Galavant au if you've ever seen that show, queen in disguise I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Created for Day 3 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Fantasy AU Day





	A Fool's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 3 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Fantasy AU Day

Credence rolls his eyes, “If you need me I’ll be in my chambers,” he snaps at Grindelwald, “come, Jester. I would like to be… entertained by your jokes.” 

 

Graves barely glances the King’s way as he follows the man’s husband down the hall, his hat jingling all the way to the younger ruler’s bedroom. He almost feels sorry for King Grindelwald, the man talks big but is absolutely clueless about how to run a kingdom. It seems no surprise to anyone but the King himself that Credence agreed to marry him for the money and status alone.

 

He locks the large, wooden doors behind him and turns around, the boy immediately stripping his Queen’s gown from his body and carelessly throwing it to the other side of the room. The boy is so cold and ruthless, not to mention beautiful. His face is regal with his high cheekbones and his painted lips. Most of the kingdom does believe him to simply be their Queen, Graves is one of the few privy to this secret, along with the coy’s handmaiden. He wonders if the King ever got close enough to his “wife” to know what is under his dress. 

 

The secrets and lies turn him on and has his cock jump in his pants. He sweeps off his bell hat with as little fanfare as Credence did and starts removing the rest of his uniform. The boy takes off the rest of his clothes and jumps on the bed, he shamelessly strokes his cock while he waits for his lover to join him.

 

Once Graves is bare he crawls onto the bed and looms over the younger man, “What’s it going to be tonight your majesty?”

 

“Get on your back.” The boy commands and the Jester follows his orders immediately, rolling over and his cock stands proudly tall, leaking precum. Credence wastes no time straddling him and he rubs his puckered hole over the head, “Do you feel that?”

 

Graves groans, “When did you do that?”

 

“Earlier. I knew my husband would be a total bore.” He grins like the devil. His ass is leaking from where he had prepared himself and without bothering to ease his way in, he drops onto the man’s fat length.

 

Graves shouts. The feeling is all consuming and he has to pinch the base of his cock to stop from cumming immediately, “Credence…” He begs but the boy has no mercy. He digs his painted nails into the Jester’s chest and rides him hard, growling like an animal. Graves can do nothing but clutch the sheets and it only takes a few minutes before his eyes roll back and he’s spilling into the tight heat. 

 

The man doesn’t have a chance to catch his breath before the boy pulls out and moves up his body to sit on his chest, “Suck.” He demands, shoving his cock against Graves’ lips. He obediently opens his mouth and Credence threads his fingers into his hair, bouncing his head back and forth with little care for Graves’ comfortability. He doesn’t know why being used like this is so arousing but it is and he doesn’t complain as the boy uses his face like a toy until he cums down Graves’ throat.

 

The man lays there, exhausted and debauched yet the young King is spry as ever, getting up from the bed and redressing himself in record time, “Don’t stay here too long. You don’t want to be found snooping around the Queen’s chambers.” And with a smirk he disappears through the door. Not for the first time Graves can’t believe the mess he’s gotten into.


End file.
